Fractured Translation
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: [One Shots] - Robin is forced to make a decision.. one that will change him in the end.. and not in the good way. Slade will get what he wants. Various short stories of Robin and Slade interacting.
1. Bittersweet Defeat

**Author:** Here's a short little drabble of what it would be like for Robin to submit to the greater force.. if a bit coldly. Slade has won.. and Robin hates knowing that. Just a lengthy one-shot. Enjoy. c:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans nor anything that revolves in the world and universe of DC Comics. That'd be cool if I did. :P

* * *

><p>The haunt spread out before him, a trap, a hole, a cage, a morgue. It was HIS home, HIS place of solace and comfort, HIS place of planning and hiding.. and they all knew that.. Just as the tower was theirs.<p>

Yes, the large letter-shaped tower that stood tall and proud in the bay on an island, overlooking the city like a protector and guardian.. like an _angel_. For years they called it home, a base to work and sleep at, to communicate and hide their secrets. A place to call their own.

Yet even against all odds that tower faced as much damage as they did and many times over they had to take time to give it tender care. Sometimes they all returned home.. others only a few.. and rarely none.

Their job required late nights out in the streets and evenings spent fighting villains and cleaning up messing they made. The people respected them.. yet hated them. Just like Batman in Gotham. Like Superman in Metropolis.

They were heroes. Super heroes. They were the Teen Titans.

They had a _lot_ of enemies. Blackfire, Brother Blood, Kitten, Kyd Wykkyd, H.I.V.E. Five, Red X, Trigon, Mad Mod, See-More, Malchior, Killer Moth, Billy Numerous, Atlas, Adonis, Cheshire, Madame Rouge, Mammoth, Monsieur Mallah, The Brain, Control Freak, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Mumbo, Doctor Light, Warp, Puppet King, Johnny Rancid.. and the worst of them all.. Slade.

The reason Robin pushed so hard was because of that _vile_, clever man.

He recalled sharply how Slade had tricked the Titans, separating them from their leader. He went after Slade while they went after the machine that actually placed nanoscopic probes into his team mates. He was forced to become the man's apprentice, something he had been searching for and had stalked Robin when he saw potential in him, and was made to fight his own team, who thought him a traitor. After days of being under the man's control he had finally broken free when he put probes into himself, via the beam, and Slade would not kill him, he was too _valuable_. They fought and later the probes were removed once they had all gotten away.

He hated that memory.. of the _power_ Slade had held over him for that short period. He hated it. Things began to look up from then, after much apologizing and time healed the team.. until Terra came along. Finding out the woman was in league with Slade shattered Beast Boy, who had fallen for her, and eventually she, too, broke away from the man's grasp. He thought that was the end of him, that the volcanic liquid had killed him.

He was _wrong_. He came back as Trigon's servant and manipulated Raven into the end of the world, freeing her father. It took time but he was also defeated. Slade got away.

Robin thought he'd never see the man again.. but, oh, how he was wrong _again_. He sent a video message to Robin telling him to come to the Haunt, he had something to show him. Robin thought his friends were back home so he figured he'd go take down Slade.

What a _treat_ he found.

The door brushed open beneath his fingertips, obviously left unlocked and partially open for the teen. He stepped inside, closing the door quietly and gently. He reached to his belt for his Bo-staff and walked down into the main 'lobby' of the building. The screens were dark, the room repaired. An older man in a suit was setting a tray of tea onto a table by the tall single chair and he spared Robin a glance before turning and leaving.

He turned to look at the screens as white flickering light filled the room from them. Slade stood at the base, a controller in his gloved hand. He was in his full armored outfit, his one eyed mask as two-toned as it was when he last saw it. That cool blue-grey eye focused on him and he glared with his masked eyes.

**"Robin."** The man's deep, yet soft voice echoed with a false warmth. **"How nice to see you again. I was thinking we'd never have the chance to.. talk with all that's been happening lately."**

Clearly he was talking about all the fights lately. Things were rather busy lately.

**"Would you like some tea?"**

He brushed aside the man's words and said in his own civil, cold and demanding voice. **"Slade. I thought you'd learn to _stay_ dead."**

The man chuckled lightly. **"You should be aware by now how _difficult_ I am to kill."** Robin got the impression the man was smiling underneath the mask. **"I have something you will be _very_ interested to see. Hm.. shall I show you?"**

Robin's eyes narrowed and suspicion grew inside of him, his chest tensing and aching. **"What?"** Robin snapped.

Slade half turned, aiming the device at the screens, pressing a button. They flashed from white to a wide room that had a grey ceiling, floors and walls, clearly concrete. His eyes narrowed further as they honed in on the four shapes spaced out in the farthest wall, seated with their backs against it. He noticed the chains.. and then just _who_ the people were.

Anger bristled in him, a deep throbbing feeling that caused his body to quiver. Slade had come back, whisked away his friends to a lair he knew not of and trapped them, his friends powerless.

**"You _monster_! Where are they?"** He fought back the urge to rush forward and ring the man's neck until he gave up his secret.

Slade turned, a low chuckle following as he folded his hands behind his back in that eerie, I'm-studying-you manner that Robin disliked. **"Now, now. You don't _really_ expect me to answer that, do you?"** His single eyes thinned. **"Why would I go through all the _trouble_ of capturing them just to tell you where they are? Besides, even if I did you'd never _find_ them."**

His laugh became louder, echoing and Robin hated every second of it. **"You.. Why do you have my team, Slade?"** Robin clenched his teeth and grit the words out. He already knew. Slade was still wanting an apprentice.. and he might just get one. Robin didn't think he'd have it in him to fight back this time, not as feverishly as last time, but he wasn't going to tell Slade that. No, the man would use that to his advantage.

He could hear the smile in Slade's voice and his cheery tone. **"Why, Robin! I thought you'd have figured it out. My, you're _slipping_. I want you, Robin. I've always wanted _you_."**

Robin peered down at his feet, fist clenched, the Bo-staff ready for use if the need arose. **"Why are you so insistent on having me?"**

**"We've been over this before. You're what I'm looking for, have been _searching_ for years to obtain. You have so much potential, misguided perhaps, yet such _talent_, but under my teaching you'd become someone that people would respect _and_ fear. You'd be able to save more lives, if you saw fit to continue such a futile choice-"**

Robin cut him off, snarling. **"And at a very _high_ price. You demand full submission, you'd make me a thief, a murderer.. and by the time your 'training' got done people would no longer see me as a hero.. no, they'd see me as a killer, a villain.. and then it'd be too late. I'd be in too deep to stop.. I'd _lose_ myself.. and THAT is why I reject your 'offer'. Your wanting me to be your apprentice would change me and that I _cannot_ allow."** He slashed a hand through the air, his free one, before clenching it, shaking it at Slade. **"I will not become a _monster_ like you, one who seeks only to further his own end, without a care for those around him."** He lowered his arm to his side, his knuckles whitening from the grip of which he held them.

One could almost say the expression Robin showed was of utter hatred, a look that should have never made a home on his face and yet there it was, free and visible for all to see- Slade, specifically, since he was the only other person in the room.

**"Robin.. _Robin_.. you act like you have a choice.. this time.. will be _different_."** The masked villain gestured his unused hand up toward the screen behind him. **"For each time you disobey me.. disrespect me.. ignore me.. THEY are the ones who will _suffer_.. not you. You see Robin.. you don't have a choice. Your friends lives hang in the balance.. as does your conscious."** Another low chuckle rumbled from the man as he lowered the hand to interlock it with the other at his back, tilting his head slightly to the right.

The hatred suddenly evaporated from Robin as his blood ran cold, his skin paling. Even the hold on his staff loosened and his arms hung slack against his side. He felt numb. Slade was going to.. hurt them to break him? Slade had him.. and he _knew_ it. Robin hung his head as a deep sigh slithered from his parted lips. He felt his left eye twitch as he grumbled a curse (not particularly a foul word, just one of those childish curses that teenagers seem to mutter) before he inhaled sharply, raising his head back up to meet Slade's singular gaze, which was locked on him.

**"Well, Robin? What's it going to be?"**

Robin considered his options. Even if he got away, defeated Slade.. how would he find his friends? WHERE were they? Nothing Slade said gave any indication about their location.. he was outsmarted.. and outdone, just as last time, though that time he had found a way to counter it against Slade. This was different as the man said. There was no nanoscopic probes, no body controlling suit like Terra had. This was simple submission to save his friends from being starved.. or beaten, wherever they were. He glanced to the side, deep in thought about the matter.

Slade could see the gears turning in the boy's head and knew he was thinking over the situation he had been forced into. Slade knew he would win.. it was just a question of when. He could see the boy's resolve _weakening_, his will thinning, his self preservation dwindling.. the need to save his friends heightening. He wouldn't break.. no, not this early.. but he would see that he had been beaten.

With a final aggravated sigh Robin turned his head back to face Slade, his expression as blank as he could muster. He was hiding the complete and utter anger he felt, the pain radiating in his chest in an agonizing burn.

**"You win."** He whispered softly, feeling all the emotions leave him as he muttered that single sentence. He cast his gaze down, all the while a simple emotion crushed his chest; defeat.. It wounded his pride and shattered him like glittering glass.

**"What? You have to _speak up_ Robin. I can't hear you."** Of course it was like Slade to rub it in his face by making him repeat it.. That feeling of defeat turned to a dull numbness that filled his entire being, all the way to the core.

**"You win."** He said louder, his voice echoing barely. **"Are you happy?"**

Slade smiled beneath his mask, satisfaction blossoming in his chest. Yes, of course he had won, but hearing the boy say it made him feel like he had accomplished a great feat; indeed he had. **"Good, Robin. Acceptance is the first step to your new future."** Slade said in a soft purr.

Robin hung his head again in shame. He'd given Slade exactly what he wanted.. so much for being as defiant as he could. He really was weak, to just.. give in. The Titans would be disappointed in him, severely. Would Slade ever let them go.. or were they also prisoners of this vile man? He was so entranced by his thoughts that he didn't realize Slade had closed the distance between them and was tipping his chin up with a gloved hand, forcing him to look at him.

His eyes focused on that single eye and he put as much anger into his glare as he could.. but it felt pointless. The man knew he hated him with every fiber of his person. **"Robin.. from now on we're going to try something different from last time. Instead of master.. you shall call me _father_."**

Robin's eyes widened and he felt a cold wave of surprise flood him. Father? Why? He vocalized this, his chin shifting on the finger that held it up. **"Why should I call you a title reserved for an actual parent? You are _not_ my father.."** He hissed the words, but there was no anger in them.. just confusion.

**"Mmm, that's right.. your father died.. in a trapeze accident, along with your mother."** At this Robin's eyes widened further. How did.. he _know_ this? **"Oh, yes.. I'm aware of your history.. how the crime-lord Tony Zucco cut the wire that sent your parents falling to their death. They were murdered.. and you never gave them the honor of being revenged.. what a lovely son.. Richard Grayson."** His blood froze over.

A deep snarl ripped from Robin's throat and he glared harder at the man. **"I do not sink to the level of scum like him. He got what was coming to him. We put him behind bars, where he _belongs_."** He answered in a relatively low voice. **"And where YOU belong."**

Slade snorted. **"Yet I'm here, free to do as I wish. Glad of you to do your job, Wonder Boy."** Robin clenched his fists before anger took hold; he found himself pulling away from the hand, one of his own flying forth to punch that stupid mask off the man's face. A dream it was, merely a delusion as the hand was caught in mid-air and he was spun, the arm pressed against his back, another hand clutching the opposite shoulder, squeezing, holding him in place. A whisper in his ear made him stop struggling, no matter the amount of pain. **"Temper, Robin.. you're becoming too much like me with such ferocious tactics. I'm proud."**

This gave pause to the boy, who was still trying to figure out how to escape this nightmare he was in.

Slade pushed him away and he nursed his throbbing wrist with his other hand, his shoulder pulsing from that stone grip.

**"You don't _deserve_ to be called father. That's a title that's earned, not forced."** Robin spat bitterly, causing the older man to laugh.

**"You'll warm up in time, my boy. Now! Let's get you out of those clothes and into your uniform- don't give me that scowl. It doesn't suit you."** Slade scolded in a soft voice that strangely tickled Robin's stomach in an uneasy way, obviously one of discomfort.

He was trapped.. like a mouse in a cage.. and he had the sinking feeling that with time he would indeed warm up.. and that thought scared him more than threats, bruises, broken bones and violence. It was the dread of full submission.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you liked it, it was swimming in my head all day and most of the prior night so I finally decided to get it out. Thanks for reading. I might do other one-shots of the pair in the future.


	2. Time Spent Well

**Author:** So! For all the lovely reviews I got that wanted a continuation I figured I'd post what came after, a little look into how the two cope with each other's presence. You get to meet someone who was only briefly in the last one and I, being generous, gave him a new spin then the way he was portrayed in the actual Teen Titans series. I felt like THAT appearance did him no justice so I spiced it up a little. I hope you like the one-shot and thank you again for all the kind words. c: Oh! A few more things before I forget! There's a conclusion to this 'chapter', if you will, that I'm writing. If you're interested in it and want me to post it just let me know. Tell me what you think. :P If you have any specific one-shots you want to see let me know. :D I'll write them for your amusement. I can write different versions, different events, or more one-shots of the first 'chapter'. Any questions feel free to ask. I'm not going to post responses to reviews unless you want me to or want me to answer a question. Otherwise I'll just pester you PM-wise, haha. Again, thank you all. Anyway.. _enjoy_!

**Disclaimer:** DC Comics isn't mine (I typed ain't but wanted to be more proper and go with isn't instead, haha) nor will it ever be. That'd be awesome if it was, but, like a saying I always say, if wishes were feathers birds would be extinct.

* * *

><p>Life as Slade's apprentice was as strange as the first time. He spent most of his time training, sleeping, eating, showering, learning. Indeed Slade had much to teach.. and so far nothing he learned was bad. In fact it was <em>practical<em>. He taught Robin how to be more stealthy, enhanced his speed and strength, checked his math, his language skills and a few other qualities and worked to enhance them.

Though under his control Slade was very.. _civil_. He never raised a hand, never had to threaten him. Robin knew the consequence of any defiance. Slade didn't _need_ to touch him.. he was already in pain, beating himself up. His world had been flipped upside down. Headlines of papers questioned the disappearance of the Teen Titans, but no one came to rescue them. No one knew where they had run off to. They were alone.. Robin was isolated and _that_ fact alone tore him apart.

He wasn't used to being in solitude. He always had someone with him. Slade, though polite as he could be, was not very good company and often took the time to scold the boy for things he viewed as incorrect or off.

The training was intense if not pushing. He learned new tricks, skills and honed his reflexes and techniques. He was slowly becoming a formidable foe, very much like Slade at a young age (in the military at least).

Slade was proud. The boy, though quiet and angry, wasn't defying him. He was actually listening to him, if hesitantly. _Soaking_ in his wisdom.

He should have done this the first time. They'd be much farther along by now. As a small measure of security he allowed the boy to continue to wear his mask, though they both knew the identity was no secret. Slade had made that clear on the first day. This was leverage for him, in the near future. The boy felt safe behind that mask.. and soon even it would be taken from him, but for now.. he'd allow it to remain in place. He wanted to be at the point where the boy would willingly give him the mask, _freely_.

Robin learned very early to stick to a schedule. He'd sleep at night and get up at around seven and train for two hours, then breakfast. Then he'd study, on various lessons Slade chose, until five. Then dinner, an hour to spar with Slade, then shower and free time to do as he pleased. Usually Robin would examine the building, mapping it for later use, or he would work out in the small gym area before falling asleep wherever he was; the floor, a couch, a bed, didn't matter. Then he'd wake up in his room (which Slade had made just for him) in his bed and he'd start the day all over again.

By the tenth day of being in this prison (he called it that in secret) he was getting very restless. Though what he took in from all the lessons seemed innocent enough he knew Slade was prodding at him, seeing what he knew, how he could expand the boy's mind and capabilities. Robin actually didn't mind. Heck, if he could become stronger perhaps he could force Slade to tell him where his friends were. A hopeless _dream_, but he had to stay positive even though all seemed to have crashed down around him.

He stood alone in his bedroom, a simple grey concrete room with a wooden twin bed in the left hand corner, a dresser filled with various outfits, a tall mirror, a desk and an old, yet in perfect condition, violin. Strangely enough Slade owned the violin and had forgotten it in the room, where he had stored it, and Robin had found it. Taking interest in it he had decided to learn to play it. Slade didn't seem to care, just warned him not to break it.

He lifted the instrument, retreating to the bed to sit. He held the bow in his right hand, the violin's butt placed against his left shoulder. He had tried it several times before and had tuned it before drawing the bow across the strings, listening to the gentle, yet scratchy way it echoed in the small room. He did this several times, testing it, trying to make some form of beat.

One song came sharply to mind, though it was without vocals and not really a song, and he began to practice it. It was from a game he and Beast Boy had played called _The Last Story_, a very sad yet action packed game of a kingdom turned ruin by a vile plot. The theme for it rose and fell as did the sounds the violin made. At first it was difficult to play because he was still getting used to it, but with time he'd master it too. The thought of his friend made him sad.

After several hours of playing midnight arose and still he couldn't sleep, too _restless_ for slumber. A knock caused him to set the violin onto the bed before he spoke aloud, **"Come in."**

In walked a man who was roughly five foot eight, not nearly as tall as Slade's six foot three frame, but lanky as the mercenary was, clearly built with years of training tucked under his belt, figuratively speaking since he was without a belt. He recognized him from the first day here. It was the butler looking guy. He furrowed his brows, examining the older man. He looked so _weird_, British by the looks of it.

He had stark white and silver hair that oddly was more lengthy than it should have been for someone his age (mind you, he thought he looked to be in his late thirties, early forties). It fell just above his shoulders and was straight but with the ends having a slight curl to them, along with the tips of his bangs, which were combed back, a medium shade to counter against the brilliant blue eyes. He had a mustache on his face that swirled at the edges to point up instead of out.

His attire was simple. He had on a full white suit with matching gloves and pants. His under-shirt was blue to match his eyes, a button-up, and his pants legs were tucked into black boots. He had _military_ experience, that much was for sure. The way he carried himself.. Robin knew instantly. He wore no tie, his gloves half hidden by silver bracers that started almost at his knuckles and ended just beneath his elbow.

He had on silver shoulder guards that were clasped at the front, a strap holding them in place under each arm. They were circular, meant to be for only the shoulder and were of thin metal. He also had on metal guards that were strapped onto the legs, rippling in sheets to look like overlapping small oval plates, the same thickness as the shoulder ones. Clearly the man favored armor. He could tell they hadn't seen action as they were without dents, stains and were shining perfectly.

**"Who are _you_?"** Robin questioned as the man brought in tea, setting it down on the desk.

**"Tea?"**

Robin thanked him and accepted the offered glass. It was grey Earl and he drank it without complaining.

**"I am William Wintergreen, Slade's butler and friend."**

Robin choked on the sip he'd been taking. He coughed, hitting his chest with his free hand while setting the glass down. **"Friend? Slade has a _friend_?"**

Wintergreen gave him a blank stare, the edge of his lips twitching slightly. **"Yes, well, there's much you don't know about Slade."**

**"Wonders never cease to amaze me. Well, I guess it's nice to meet you. I'm Robin, Boy Wonder of Jump City, Titan le-"**

Wintergreen waved a hand. **"I _know_ who you are, young man."**

Robin frowned. Of course the butler man would know. Slade probably told him all his evil little plots. Heck, the man could be evil himself.. though he _looked_ nice, if a bit distantly.

**"You'd be surprised, if only you'd pay attention and listen, not just with your ears and eyes.."** Wintergreen stepped forth to tap a long pointer finger against Robin's chest, a universal gesture to indicate the heart. **"With your _heart_ as well."** The man turned and took the tray away, leaving Robin with his cup and muted thoughtfulness after shutting the door.

The man didn't seem all that bad. He lifted the violin, replacing it against his shoulder and began to play random beats that his hand crafted. Some were good while others were terrible.

Even though he was trapped in a world of dark.. there was _still_ light.

_Meanwhile_..

Slade was undoing the straps of his left arm's armor, removing each piece carefully. He was in his private room and the walls were lined with maps, charts, diagrams, graphs, pictures and papers, several of which were newspaper clippings or written story articles. Unlike Robin they weren't centered around one specific person. No, they were around several.

A couple were for his sons Joseph and Grant, his old friend Wintergreen, his daughter Rose, his wife (or ex-wife) Adeline, his ex-apprentice Terra, his current apprentice Robin and himself. The _important_ people of his life, one could say.

His room itself was very.. plain aside from a few memorable trinkets. A few of Robin's broken batarangs, an old unusable Titan communicator and a small cannon (that resembled one of Cyborg's arms when they transformed) rested on a wooden dresser set to the side. The wall mirror had a sketch beside it of Rose as a little girl. At the foot of his bed sat an oak chest with other nick-knacks.

A metal desk sat beside his queen sized bed and it was stacked high with all kinds of paperwork; deeds, payments, purchases, transitions, requests, contracts, etc. The usual stuff that you'd find when it comes to a high caliber mercenary.

The last piece of armor was removed and then he slowly removed his mask, being careful of his eye-patch. He set it down onto the spare table where the rest of the armor rested. His under fabric (the 'suit' that is beneath the armor and gear) was removed and he pulled on a black loose fitting t-shirt with the same colored pajama bottoms.

His hair was short, trimmed neatly and slightly spiked. He had a goatee and hair that framed his mouth, all of the hair a _snowy_ color that was even lighter than Wintergreen's, who leaned a bit more toward silver than pure white.

A knock resounded at his door and so he assumed it must have been Robin and he turned off the lights so he would not see his face and said, **"Enter."** The light from the small hallway would not be enough to show the boy just who he was beneath the mask, not with how he stood on the other side of the room from the door.

Instead of Robin the door opened to reveal the very man he'd been thinking about. Wintergreen. Slade smiled fondly. The man was a true friend and his loyalty was _unquestioned_. He trusted this man and respected him, who in return stuck by his side all these years. The smile faded.

**"Slade, I'd like to talk with you about the boy."** He entered the room, closing the door and flipped the lights on, **"You and your theatrics. Was the lights off really _necessary_?"**

Slade was tempted to scowl but instead settled on a small mocking smirk. **"Wintergreen, the boy wouldn't know who I was even without the mask. Besides it's better he _learn_ to fear and respect the mask than the true man behind it, when the time comes."**

Wintergreen settled the tray of tea onto the table beside the discarded armor and poured two glasses full. One he offered to Slade and the other he took for himself.

**"I have a.. _suggestion_. When that time does come and, I know you've already thought of doing such to him, the day you force him to remove his mask.. you should do the same."** Wintergreen said carefully, thoughtfully as he sipped at his tea.

Slade looked at him like he'd grown a third head. **"Why?"** Was all he managed to sputter out.

**"It will give the boy a.. sense of equality, to show him that you _do_ care, that you're not the heartless man he thinks you are. I'm willing to bet you actually _want_ him to think of you as father.. maybe that can happen, you just need to do things that will draw him closer, such as what I said."**

**"William, that's a child's dream. Even when his mind and will broke he'd never call me father out of love or even a liking. It'd be an _extension_ of my own will, incapable of fostering such a familiar bond with the boy-"**

Wintergreen cut him off, a smile on his face. **"You once told me your children were the joys of your life, that they were the reason you _had_ a heart. You've been given time with the boy, even if forced, perhaps you can make him yours- he lacks parentage aside from the distant bat.. and _you_, in your-"** Wintergreen looked him over with that simple smile. **"-current state, lack children."** He paused for a moment. **"I think he can restore your damaged heart.. just as your true potential to be a father can restore his. It's a win-win situation for both as I see it."**

Slade furrowed his brow. Wintergreen always carried such genius reasoning. He had made several good points. Perhaps he could get to the point of calling the boy son and him in return father earnestly.

**"You know something personal about the boy.. open up a little, tell him something personal about yourself. It's not like he's going to use whatever ancient secret you tell him against you. The boy's harsh sometimes, but not _ruthless_.."** He chuckled. **"Think on what I said Slade."** His friend said as he took the cups and placed them onto the tray, leaving the room to go tend to the dishes in the kitchen area.

Slade stroked his goatee, a guarded expression flitting across his face. **"Mmm.. you might be on to something, Wintergreen.. you just might."**

Life moved as it had the last week. Two months came and went of being in his 'care' and Robin was even more restless. As a maturing teenager he needed plenty of space to grow, roam and learn. Being trapped in a building was _suffocating_ him. He could feel a piece of himself dying each day in boredom. At least fighting bad guys was exciting. It was always someone different. Slade never actually forbid him from leaving, but it had been implied. Robin had already learned to read beneath the obvious for the hidden meanings. Batman made sure that was a quality he gained.

He found himself standing before a set of high bars, twiddling with the edge of a white t-shirt that he'd found in his dresser and had thrown on.

He turned and walked up the steps, getting into position before he crouched, preparing to jump when a voice caught his attention, making him turn his head to acknowledge it.

**"Robin."**

He stood up straight, something Slade had been making him do, and turned fully to look down at the approaching man.

**"Mmm?"** Slade hadn't started forcing him to call him father so titles were left off aside from 'Slade'.

**"Come, come, we need to talk."**

Robin furrowed his eyes at the way the man gestured for the boy to follow him. He rolled his eyes, hopping down from the stairs and trailed after the man. He led him back to his room (Robin's, not his own for only Wintergreen was allowed in there) and closed the door once they were inside.

His masked face hid whatever expression the man was portraying and so Robin waited silently beside his bed, arms folded across his chest.

It was true, they both knew it, his will to fight back was thinning. Slade had known it from the first day, the way he didn't fight back like last time, didn't threaten him. He'd only tried to punch him when Slade had mentioned being the boy's favored nickname and being proud of him. At the time Robin hated being compared to him, but as such time wore on the boy seemed to melt beneath praise. It was a weakness Slade _exploited_. With every passing week the boy changed just a tiny bit. No, he wasn't broken, he wasn't the perfect specimen he wanted, but he was getting there. Slade didn't need to hit someone to break them. There were other ways to mold someone without mental abuse or violence. Things such as praise helped to further it.

He spun slowly to study the boy, the way he seemed laid back and yet wasn't. His clenched jaw.. his stiff arms, slightly narrowed eyes, even his straight posture told Slade the boy was far from relaxed.. no, he was _tensed_.

He gestured a finger toward the boy's bed. **"Sit."** Robin stood for a few seconds before he finally sat down, unfolding his arms to lay them in his lap instead. Slade pulled up the desk chair, turning it so that he straddled it, his front against the chair's back, arms folded atop it. **"Robi-"**

**"Slade, cut the _crap_. What do you want?"** Even though the boy snapped it.. it definitely lacked anger.

Slade smirked beneath his mask, amused. **"Relax, I've not bad news to tell. Well, you may assume it bad news at first, but the result will be mutually satisfying."**

Robin's eyes narrowed more. **"What do you mean?"**

It was _time_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> If you didn't read the top make sure you did. ;u; It's important stuffs, yay. I wonder what Slade's gonna tell him. :P For some bizarre reason it's easier for me to write about Slade and Robin than it is to write about Resident Evil. That's weird considering I reallyyyy love Resident Evil and it's story. And yes, Slade secretly has a violin. He just never has the time to play it. Muwahahaha! I considered a guitar.. or various other instruments and realized.. the violin is not only classy but it's amazing and very beautiful when played correctly. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Story Telling and Daunting Mask

**Author:** So I give you the second half of the previous shot, the 'conclusion', where you get to hear Slade's story and how Robin responds to it. I wanted Robin to be more.. understanding, so he might seem a little out of character, but I think it suits given that he actually understands Slade to some extent and can sympathize with the man. Both lost their family, but Slade faced more hardships. War, the loss of his wife and two sons (one of which became mute), having a daughter who was a teenager when he found out about her.. and even the rescue of Wintergreen from his imprisonment.. not to forget he was discharged twice AND experimented on, resulting in a coma for a long while. Though Robin chose a different path.. he and Slade are more alike than they realize. I didn't want Robin to be portrayed as he mostly is; that defiant boy who can't come to reason with something before him.. especially another hurt person who isn't so different from himself. So, think of it in that light. Oh, if I wrote something incorrect, please let me know. I might have messed something in his bio explanation up, I hope not though. ;_;

One more thing before I stop talking! I really liked the way that some other writers wrote Richard and Robin as two different personalities of the same person. So I'm implementing it. cx It's an interesting way to explain the two identities and how they portray themselves. But anywayyyyy! Enough of me rambling. Here it is! Enjoy. n_n

**Disclaimer: **DC will you beee mineeee? Nope! Never. It belongs to it's respective owners. :P

Thanks again all those who are reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I love your support and hope I make you happy with what I've wrote and am writing.

* * *

><p>Slade tilted his head a bit, fixing his gaze on the boy, who held a look of confusion on his face. <strong>"First.. I have something I wish to <em>tell<em> you."**

**"What?"**

**"A story. From long ago."**

Robin's eyes softened and he began to fidget with the end of his shirt. **"About?"** The boy wasn't dismissing it. That was a good sign.

Slade looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. **"Years ago I once had a _family_, much alike you, but I was a father and a husband. I had a beautiful wife and two kids I called my own. Adeline and I raised them as best we could, but my.. job required me to be away from home often. Even so I spent as much time with my children as I could."**

He smiled at the memory. **"I had an older boy named Grant, the spitting image of my younger self. He idolized me for the longest time. Joseph was second, my musical loving son. He had the voice that could sway even the coldest of hearts. At a young age he was held hostage and I managed to rescue him, but not before the man cut his throat. He recovered, but he was _mute_ from then on. Adeline left me and took our sons. A few years later I met Lillian and several months later she had little Rose, my son's half sister. I never knew my daughter existed until Wintergreen approached me about a girl.. I watched her for some time.. she was definitely my child, with some of the same features as me, like her hair. She was 14 years old by then, too _late_ to raise."**

A soft sigh was muffled by a cough.

Robin felt a strange ache in his chest.. this cold man had lost his family.. maybe that was why he was like he is now. Something struck him, something in the story's beginning. _My job_. **"What job could have taken you away from your family for long periods of time?"**

**"War. I was a soldier."** Slade peered at him with that one steely eye.

**"So.. how did you meet Wintergreen?"** Why was he so curious about the man's past? Probably because hearing his story made him seem.. more _human_ instead of that immovable wall he always believed him to be.

A short laugh escaped the man as he leaned his chin area down onto his arms. **"That's another story entirely. We met in the military."**

That made sense. They both looked so strong and Robin had felt that strength on many occasions fighting the man. **"I see."**

**"He was young.. we both were. I enrolled before I was the legal age to, I lied about how old I was, and rose through the ranks. I was 16 years old. I met Wintergreen, Major at the time, and we took off from there. We were _inseparable_. I later escalated to that very rank, which was when I met Adeline. She taught me a lot and I moved on to be a Lieutenant Colonel. I was shipped overseas to fight in the Vietnam war.. while she had Grant back home. Yes, we had fallen in love by that point."**

Robin felt his brows raise. The Vietnam war.. that was in the 50s, 60s and 70s. So that made Slade older than he appeared.

**"During my time I was injected with a chemical that was supposed to make the host more resistant to truth serums, but it was a front. It was to make super soldiers and I, though had fallen into a coma shortly after, was the _perfect_ candidate. Joseph was born while I was bed-ridden. I recovered of course and the chemical amplified me. My intelligence was heightened to 90 percent of my brain, strength, durability, agility, all and more rose to a new level."** He paused, clearly thinking.

**"Though as I was now a great prize the military cast me away with an _honorable discharge_ and they refused me being re-assigned."** He took a deep breath, pushing forward with the tale. Best to get it over with. **"I sunk into depression, being stuck with desk work. I was angry, after all I'd given them they had brushed me aside like dirt. So I left and honed my fighting skills as a safari hunter. I became famous in that career even though I was already a decorated war hero from the military. That too I excelled at to the point that I was still hungry for more."**

He lowered his head to stare at the floor, closing that one eye. **"Word reached me that Wintergreen had been captured on a suicide mission. I demanded help, but my superiors would not. I did what I had to do.. I donned a costume and rescued my friend. I was dishonorably discharged for disobeying the orders given to me. Then I became Deathstroke, _The Terminator_."**

**"Who is Deathstroke?"** Slade looked up to him at this question, chuckling. **"Aside from.. y'know, being you. _What_ was this Deathstroke?"** He'd heard the name before but had never researched it.

**"I was- _am_ -a mercenary. I do contracts of various types. Assassination, search and retrieval, rescue, infiltration, information, you name it."** He flexed his hands. **"Which leads the story until the present day."** He trailed off, lost in thought about the past.

So much had transpired.

**"Why'd you.. tell me all this? You answered more than just my question.."** Robin asked hesitantly, unsure of himself suddenly.

**"To make us... even. I know quite a lot about you and now you are on the same field."** Slade said honestly. There was no reason in beating around the bush, no need to be indirect or manipulative. The truth was more helpful than Robin could have pointed out.

Robin fell silent, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. Slade decided it was time for the main event. More story telling could wait for another day. Now he was going to approach the real reason he came here.

**"Robin.. take off your mask."**

Robin jerked his head toward Slade, which had been slowly turning to stare at a wall blankly, and his face turned dark. **"What?!"**

**"Like I said you may assume it bad news at first, but the result will be mutually satisfying."** Slade repeated, a scowl present in his voice.

Mutually.. satisfying? What did Slade mean by that? Robin didn't have a clue.. and yet a strange buzzing swarmed in his mind, telling him it was something obvious, that he was overlooking it. What was the point of even having the mask on? To protect his identity? Slade knew it. It was pointless. For _security_? Yeah.. that was closer to the truth. He frowned as one side of him was wanting to give in fully and that more defiant side was screaming no at him.

**"Well, Robin? What's it going to be?"** Slade said the line he said the first day and it caused anger to boil in Robin's chest. He was so close to telling Slade to jump off a bridge and drown himself but then he recalled the video feed of his friends causing defeat to rumble and smooth over the anger, freezing him in place on his bed.

A hand slowly reached up, the other following suit and Slade felt the anticipation rising in him. He wanted to see Robin's eye color for himself instead of on paper.

Robin grasped the edges of his mask before slowly pulling it off, his eyes closed. He lowered his arms into his lap, his eye-mask resting in his hands.

**"Open your eyes."** Slade ordered, but it wasn't a demand, more of a statement.

Robin had to obey, for his friends. His eyes fluttered open, eyelashes parting to reveal oceanic eyes. Slade studied the blue orbs and was mystified by how.. _innocent_ they were. Robin's face softened without his mask and a burden seemed to have been lifted from the young boy's shoulders with the action of the removal. He seemed.. suddenly freer. This confused Slade.

**"Ahhh.. the aqua gemstones of Richard Grayson."** Slade mused aloud.

Robin furrowed his brow, a sad touch making a home on his face, as if the man seeing his eyes caused him grief. **"I done as you.. wanted. May I.. put it back.. on?"** The way he said it.. it was so cautious, smaller than the tone that Robin normally held. It seemed.. softer.

Slade didn't answer and instead lifted his own hands to his head, fingers touching his mask. Robin's brow shifted into a startled expression as Slade carefully removed his mask. He tugged away the armor from his head, letting his short white hair free, his dark eye-patch visible as well as that cool misty eye.. and even the goatee.

Robin was shocked speechless, so much that he jumped to his feet, the forgotten eye-mask slipping to fall to the floor. Slade looked.. so young, aside from the white hair and the eye-patch. He looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties.. and his skin was unmarred by the typical things that came with age. No crows feet, no lines, no wrinkles, no scars. He was in the middle, skin tone wise, neither tan nor pale, and he had a strong jaw with well defined features, neither too sharp or too rounded. This was definitely not what he had _expected_.

Slade set the equipment down and re-folded his arms at the top of the back of the chair, studying Robin with that one glittering orb.

Robin couldn't stop himself. A hand reached out to tentatively touch the chin hair but Slade's own reacted, moving up to _smack_ the hand away. His mind had briefly perceived it as a threat and had acted on it's own for that split second. A sudden look of pain flashed across Robin's face as he pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest as if it were gushing blood, to which it wasn't.

Slade instantly felt regret well in him at his body for doing that and he stood from his chair, moving a hand out to grab the boy's arm, but he brushed past Slade and ran out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway before fading off.

Anger blossomed in Slade. Anger not directed at the boy.. but at himself.. he'd made a great accomplishment today and his battle reflexes had messed it up. Now the boy would revert back to deeply hating him.. instead of moderately tolerating him as he had been recently.

Slade turned his head, glaring at the tall mirror, his own reflection standing and showing his dangerous scowl.

Robin didn't know what had overcome him. Why the heck had he reached out to touch the man, to see if he was _real_? Human? Pft, what a _pitiful_ thing. The man was holding his friends hostage to keep him in place and he had ate the story like a sandwich and had even removed his mask when told to. What would he do _next_? Roll over? The thought made him sick. He ran to the bathroom and clutched the toilet seat as he threw up what he had eaten earlier that night. It was probably already well into the morning. He'd guess around two, maybe three o'clock.

**"Ugh.."** He groaned, wiping his mouth with toilet paper once he was finished with the gagging and dry heaves. He stood and moved over to the sink, bending to splash water on his face and cleaned his mouth of the foul taste his 'adventure' had left behind. Drying his hands he hoped and prayed to whatever God that Slade was out of his room and he could just _sleep_ off the night and forget it ever happened. When he returned Slade was indeed gone, his mask set onto his bed, the chair returned to it's place at the desk. He walked over and replaced the mask onto his face, happy that the comfort it brought washed over him, filling him with a small measure of security. It wasn't much though.

He sat at his desk, elbows on the top with his face hidden by his hands. He took a shaky breath. Why was he so.. so.. upset about this? Was it because of Richard? Had Dick managed to mingle with his mind frame?

Robin hid a dangerous truth.. one that Slade could _never_ find out. Robin was the strength. He was the dominant one.. but Richard was different. Richard was weak.. he was forgiving.. _caring_.. a gentle soul. He wanted to be accepted.. cherished. He wanted a family to love him. He couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to. Yet while he lacked that capability Robin made up for it. Robin was his defense, his shield, his sword, his armor. Robin guarded Richard from the cruelty of life.. and sheltered him. When Slade had removed his mask Richard had taken hold. Slade had smacked his hand and thus in return startled and hurt Richard's shuffling feelings.

It was Richard that Slade had hurt. Not Robin.. the only thing he hurt of Robin was his pride.. and caused anger to bubble in him like hot water. Richard had been sick with all the pent up emotions.. and that smack had tipped him over. It was why he had thrown up. He had a tendency to make himself sick with worry, regret, sadness, various other emotions.. Robin didn't because he was strong.

He pinched his nose just beneath the edge of his mask and sighed. Robin didn't know what to do. He felt utter disgust.. mainly toward the fact that he had _allowed_ himself to somewhat fall under the man's convincing sway.

The kitchen was dimly lit and Slade was standing before the sink, his hands grasping the edges like they were a lifeline. He heard footsteps coming closer but didn't look. It was Wintergreen. He was coming to check on Slade, who'd been in the kitchen for well over thirty minutes in silence.

**"Slade.. I take it something bad occurred?"** Came the smooth voice of his friend, who stood to his left side.

Slade simply nodded. **"You could say that. Everything was going better than expected. I shared with him bits and pieces of my life, a summary of it.. and made him take off his mask after. He did.. and I took your suggestion. I removed my own.. and he reached out.. as if to touch my chin.. and my reflexes knocked his hand away. My body had thought it was a threat but it wasn't.. and the look of pain.. it was _seared_ onto his face before he ran out of the room."**

His fingers clawed at the counter-top. He bowed his head, staring into the sink with that cool blue-grey orb. He noticed Wintergreen leaning down a bit, tilting so as to see him. **"You should try apologizing."** Slade turned his head to the side to stare at the man, his unblinking eye narrowed on his comrade.

**"Your suggestions are often welcomed, if not cased with wisdom.. but do NOT overstep your boundaries. The boy should have expected himself incapable of touching me. To think otherwise is deluded. I accepted your advice about the mask, but I will not apologize."** Slade was trying to convince himself that he wasn't in the wrong on this.. but of course, as always, Wintergreen saw through this. He knew the man too well.

**"Slade.. don't give me that load of bull. Don't place the blame onto the boy. Apologizing is the best way to _mend_ this.. he'd never anticipate it.. and perhaps he'd be willing to forget the transaction if you did so."** The voice of reason spoke again. Slade had to sigh, admitting to himself that his friend was right.

**"Fine. I'll _listen_-"** Slade started to say when he was forced forward slightly by the pat Wintergreen delivered to his shoulder.

**"Good, good! I'll make some hot chocolate so you two can sit and talk-"** Wintergreen hushed when he saw the glare Slade was sending his way.

He pushed away from the counter, turning to stalk down the hallway to go back to the boy's room to do as he was told.

The door was open from a bit ago and so he simply entered as quietly as he could. He found Robin sitting at his desk, face cupped in his hands. He was breathing softly and he barely even heard it unless he strained his ears.

**"Robin.. I came to-"** Even at the sound of his smooth, low voice the boy did not stir. He crouched beside him, leaning forward to brush a finger to the side to reveal that the boy's eyes were closed and he noticed how the boy's breathing was steady and slow, a clear indication he had fallen asleep.

Slade couldn't stop the frown that spread across his face. The boy had _dozed off_ at his desk? Was it the strain from the past few hours? He hadn't done anything too taxing.

He sighed and stood, stepping over to the bed. He paused when he noticed the violin and the bow.. a smile crossing his face. The boy liked to practice with the instrument, clearly unaware that it was actually one of the few things Slade kept around that wasn't a weapon or the like. He picked both up and placed them onto the stand in the corner before pulling the sheets back. He then grabbed the boy as gently as he could, lifting him into his arms. He carried him over to his bed and laid him on it, pulling the covers over him. He seemed.. so _peaceful_ when he slept.

He'd apologize when the boy woke up. Yeah.. he'd mend what he had hurt.. and with time.. the boy would indeed call him father in _earnest_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed it! I'mma be working on more various one shots of the pair, with the addition of other DC comic characters thrown into the mix. :P So if you have anyone specific you wanna see, I'll try to implement them if I'm familiar with the character and feel I can write them without butchering them, haha. So like I said at the top of 'chapter' 2 if you have anything you wanna see (so long as it's not dirty, romantic or gory) let me know and I'll write it. I can do apprentice, father/son... enemies.. allies.. you name it. xD Anyway, thanks for reading! n_n See ya for now.


	4. Held Against His Will

**Author:** Here's a short one shot of Raven (briefly), Robin and Slade along with the H.I.V.E. members Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Thanks all my lovely readers. I'm glad you guys like the stories so far. :D Oh! One more thing! I'mma be gone for a few days, so I'm posting this in advance. By the time I get back I'll have jotted down several other story ideas I'll create. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't think DC Comics will never be mine. :'c Oh well. At least it was made so we can love and enjoy it, so yay!

**[Tialuvssladin101]**  
>No, I sadly don't support Sladin because of various reasons, though I do support the other two; apprenticeship and fatherson. There are a lot of other good stories that delve into Sladin. I'm sorry though! Thanks for reviewing. ^ ^

* * *

><p>Time was but a number of which to correlate with. It was indefinite, spanning until it either came to an end or went beyond human expectancy. It could last forever.. or a few more minutes. Life was <em>uncertain<em>.

Why was he thinking about time? That's all he seemed to have now-a-days. Robin was seated atop the T-tower, his feet dangling over the roof's edge, his masked eyes scanning the horizon and the city spread out beneath it. A gentle smile caressed his face. This was his _home_.. and he would do what he must to protect it from those who wanted it for themselves.

A soft flutter of cloth shifted behind him and he half-turned to glance at the source. Raven was walking toward him, her cape billowing around her from the soft breeze that floated about. His face was washed clean of that smile. He wasn't _not_ happy to see his friend, but he had requested alone time, to think to himself, quietly and uninterrupted.

**"Even though you said you wanted to be by yourself.. I figured company was what you were really asking for."** Raven's lilt rose as she seated herself beside him, but instead of letting her feet hang over the edge like him she crossed them before her, just inches from the side of the building.

Robin returned to staring out into the scene before them and he placed his hands behind him, supporting himself as he leaned back. **"Perhaps.. I just.. I just wonder if we're actually making a _difference_. We bring down a villain, another appears. Every one we put behind bars one more escapes and roams free, doing who knows what. It feels like we're repeating these battles.. but in different ways, different places."**

Raven could tell Robin was hurting inside. The pain in his voice was obvious for one who knew where to look.. and was partially empathetic to the emotions of others, specifically the male beside her. **"I know how you feel, Robin. I consider that almost every day.. it seems the battle between good and evil is never over."** He nodded to this, sighing.

Yeah, never over. That was the perfect way to explain it all.

He hunched forth, well more like leaned/bent forward, and cupped his chin with a hand, the elbow of that arm resting atop a knee as he studied the skyline. His other arm laid in his lap. **"Yeah.. it does-"**

Suddenly his communicator, and Raven's, started to beep, the sign that trouble was present somewhere. Raven groaned and Robin stood, taking out his device. **"Robin here. What's going on?"**

Beast Boy's voice cut onto the wave, rushed. **"We got a bad guy wreaking Pizza Corner! We're heading out. You coming?"**

**"Raven and I will cover it. You guys take the day off. We'll be fine."** Robin said, his voice tired as he answered the shifter.

**"You sure Robin?"**

**"Yeah."** Robin replied, Raven delivering to him a bewildered look.

He put his device away and glanced to Raven.

**"What if we can't handle it alone?"** Raven questioned, confusing in his voice.

**"Then we'll call back up."**

Raven nodded, beginning her 'chant', the blackness consuming them both in the shape of a bird. They were 'transported' to the side street of the restaurant, the dark bird opening to deposit them there. They saw how the ground was rippled up like waves, chunks broken and tossed about. The sign of the Pizza Corner was half hanging, dangling precariously over a group of civilians who were standing and watching in terror as Mammoth raised his fists again to once more strike the ground.

Robin pointed at the bystanders, looking to Raven. **"Get the people out of here!"**

She nodded and ran off to tend to this task. He charged toward Mammoth, the brute noticing him. He took out a bomb and jumped, chucking it at the tall, brown haired H.I.V.E. member. Where were his teammates, Jinx and Gizmo?

He raised his hands, the bomb exploding on his arms to shower him in smoke. He began to cough, slashing at the gas to make it dissipate. Robin took the time to get his Bo-staff out, expanding it to it's full length. He ran at the man, who was staggering out of the smoke, his eyes stinging, and was about to strike when suddenly a pink bolt struck him, tossing him aside and causing him to skid against the pavement, his Bo-staff flung out of reach.

He rubbed his head, leaning up onto an arm and a shadow was cast over him, forcing him to open his eyes to glance up. Gizmo was up on his spider device, the legs surrounding him. He leaned down and sneered at the titan leader, who was sore from the blast he had taken.

**"End of the road, snothead!"**

Robin smirked at him in that knowing way and held up a blinking device and said, **"For _you_, maybe."** He smacked it onto the boy's back and rolled away, getting up to run.

**"Hey! What'd you _do_ to me?!"**

Robin turned to see the spider legs spazzing out and he snickered when the legs crumbled to pieces, the backpack short circuiting. Strong arms suddenly circled his chest, trapping his arms to his side and pinning him back against a broad chest. It was Mammoth. **"Not so tough now, little birdy."** The rumble of the male's voice vibrated his back and he snarled angrily and squirmed, but was unable to break free. He was held up in the air, his legs flailing to find purchase.

He squeezed harder and Robin cried out. Raven was locked in a heated bolt battle with Jinx, but when she heard the cry she started to run toward him. **"Robin!"** A bolt struck her and she was dropped to the ground, her back sizzling with smoke.

**"Raven!"**

**"Boss man wants you.. but I don't see why. You're nothing special. Just a little pathetic bird with clipped wings."** Mammoth snorted as he kept his hold on the titan leader, who was slowing reaching a hand toward his belt.

**"Mammoth!"** Jinx yelled. Right as Robin had pulled a smoke bomb out a bolt struck his hand, forcing him to drop it. He hissed and glanced up to see Jinx scowling at him. **"Nice try, hero."** She said almost.. bitterly.

**"Just knock the snot nose brat out already! Jeez, can't you do anything?!"** Gizmo had discarded his gear and was standing to their left with his arms folded against his chest.

**"Right."** A sudden blow struck the Boy Wonder's head and stars began to flicker in his vision. He saw Jinx walking toward him and Gizmo grinning.. before darkness consumed him and he slumped over in the H.I.V.E. members arms.

Several hours of unconsciousness floated by.. before he awoke in a room that was dimly lit by a single overhead light that flickered occasionally. He sat up slowly, glancing around the simple (wood walls and ceiling, concrete ground) room. His head ached and he tried to reach up to rub it but the jingle of something caused him to look down.. and he was greeted with the sight of his hands chained to the floor. He could move them a bit, but not high enough to rub his head.. so he lowered it, rubbing it as much as he could. His body ached from the hold he'd been in and the bolt that had hit his side.

The door suddenly opened and in walked someone he hadn't expected to see.. he had figured Brother Blood had him captured.. but instead he was greeted by the tall and armored frame of Slade, who had a gleefully sparkling single eye locked on him.

His heart dropped into his stomach.. and his blood ran cold.

Not again. Not another attempt to make him the man's apprentice. He felt something akin to a small amount of fear shimmering in his chest, almost an ache, but not quite.

He mustered up his darkest glare and shot it toward Slade, who was chuckling as he entered the room, leaving the door open behind him, as if not concerned. Of course not. His _prize_ was chained to the floor. Robin wasn't going anywhere. He jerked up, a feeble attempt to check the chain's strength and was rewarded by the metal biting into his green gloves and being pulled back down to the floor.

Slade's chuckle grew louder, echoing around the room. He moved forth to crouch before the boy, arms resting on his knees and he was a bit away so that even if Robin tried to attack him he'd be cut short. Robin realized this after glancing at the chains. He returned his masked gaze to the villain, who was tilting his head at Robin, as if a new angle could shed light on something.

**"What do you want this time, _Slade_? I see you got the H.I.V.E. students doing your work for you. How _sad_."** He chided in a sharp bite.

**"Robin! What a lovely day for you to.. _drop by_."** The man responded with a knowing sound to his smooth voice. **"I heard you didn't put up much of a _fight_. I expected better from you, Robin."** It was just like Slade to prod at him. **"Why do you continue to disappoint?"** He straightened his head. **"The H.I.V.E. were only meant to retrieve you, that was all their use was."**

**"Why waste _time_ hiring those mindless fools to get me? Seems like a statement of _I can't do it myself_. Surely if I was as 'valuable' as you lead me to believe you'd have done the work _yourself_.. or are you truly weak now, Slade? Did Trigon put you in your _place_?"** Robin snapped, a smirk growing on his face.

Slade didn't respond for a few seconds, as if shocked by the venomous words the boy spat.. but then his right hand flickered out to grab the boy's chin, fingers holding his cheeks to keep his head still.

**"It seems I have to teach you a thing or two first.. like _respect_."** He pushed the head aside and stood abruptly, turning to walk back toward the door.. but not before Robin's voice followed him.

**"That's the thing, Slade. You can't _teach_ me something you don't have!"** The words slipped from his tongue like the blue liquid of a water fall.

Slade paused by the exit and peered over his shoulder, one hand holding the frame of the door. His eye was narrowed and when he spoke his tone held satisfaction instead of irritation. **"You're as ruthless as I am, Robin. We're more alike than you know."** And he was gone, the door shutting behind him.

Robin was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yay for Robin and Slade! I have so many cool ideas in store for the pair and as we progress with these random one-shots you'll see other characters thrown in, such as Red X in the next one. :P All the stories aren't going to be simply Slade taunting Robin. You'll see other stories like fights, parentage, a bit of interrupted love, adventures, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading! Ta-ta!


	5. A Gentle Touch Unheard Of

**Author:** Welcome to a chapter that has Red X in it. It dabbles a bit into the other relationship I've yet to explore myself with the pair. :P Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favs and actually reading it. I love you guys. n_n

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned DC Comics. That'd be so cool, but that's just a dream. xD

**[ThisIsWhereTheNameGoes]**  
>Oddly enough there are so many angles you can take that, y'know? I was always fascinated by the relationship Robin held with Slade (and the suggested ones, such as Slade being his father, adopting him and him accepting being his apprentice) so I try to capture the different angles. :D I try to make them all unique, of course. xD<p>

**[Tialuvssladin101]**  
>Woootttt. Glad you like 'em. You too. :P Yeah. I love the idea of the apprenticeship. If only they made him episodes with Slade taunting Robin. Man, that'd be so cool. ;u; Haha. But I like Slade in general, so yeah. cx<p>

* * *

><p>Robin stood in the middle of the street, the sun beaming down, his cape swaying behind him, his gloved hands clenched around smoke bombs and batarangs. His masked eyes were narrowed and gazing at the figure opposite of him.<p>

Red X kept a relaxed offensive posture, holding several xarangs, his masked face hiding whatever expression the man was showing. The white x on his face shone brilliantly with the sun on it, his body bending down just a bit more as Robin tensed.

Standing atop a building that was over looking the up-coming fight was Slade, his armored frame casting a shadow sideways, so as to not alert the pair to his presence. He was intrigued by this match, wanting to see it personally. Robin against his own stolen, alter-ego villain disguise. How amusing. The victor he would claim.

**"Make your _move_, bird boy."** Red X said tauntingly.

Robin smiled, accepting the challenge. **"Alllriiighhhttt!"** He tossed several batarangs at the caped neutral, who countered with a few of his own. The devices clashed in mid-air, clattering to the ground in between the pair after a sparked connection.

An explosion happened just beside the fallen equipment- Robin had stuck in a couple smoke bombs and they now began to cover most of the middle of the street. Robin engaged his pulled out Bo-staff and dashed toward the smoke, jumping up. Red X, on the other side, pulled out the x that expanded into a t shape, running forward to find Robin. As the two entered the smoke Robin came crashing down on the masked male, who had barely enough time to raise his weapon to defend himself.

Robin growled as his staff found only material he had designed and jumped back, the smoke trailing after him to leave that small little area bare, but it was already misting up again.

The two charged and their weapons _clashed_ in a heated display of strength, agility, endurance, stamina and speed. Neither could find a fault in the other's form and thus was unable to push the battle in their favor.

The two separated, their panting breaths filling their ears.

Slade couldn't make out most of the fight for it'd been done in the smoke screen Robin had created. The two suddenly shot back out of the smoke and he could tell they both were tiring.

Red X flickered before he was on Robin, his weapon striking his opponent's chest and then the side of the right leg. He jumped away and Robin fell to his opposite knee, holding his side as he tried to catch his breath.

**"Why don't you just _quit_ while you're ahead, bird boy?"** Red X called out and instantly frowned to himself breath his mask. Did he really just say that? _Quit while you're ahead_?

Robin slowly rose to his feet, clutching his staff. **"Not until you're down, X. My job's to get people like _you_ off the streets."** Robin yelled, his body staggering for a moment.

Red X crouched just as the smoke began to dissolve, leaving behind a thin veil. He jumped and Robin did as well. Their weapons clattered against the other and they landed in the center of where the smoke used to be, weapons locked, arms bent, heads forward to glare at the other. Robin's was straight while Red X tilted his to the side a bit.

**"Come on, you know you can't win. I'm the _better_ man and we both know it."** Red X said with a smirk in his voice.

**"You're wrong. Doing as you please with little care for others hardly makes you better- you become worse."**

**"What can I say? Once a wolf.. always.. a.. _wolf_."** With the final word he gave a sharp push against the opposite staff and suddenly let go when Robin was about to push back. He jumped, spun and kicked the Boy Wonder, who was sent skidding to the ground.

X retrieved his fallen weapon, stalking over to Robin, who was slowly trying to get up. He towered over the boy, his weapon's end coming to rest just beneath the boy's chin, causing him to look up at the would-be winner..

If not for the fact he slipped out something from his belt on the side that was hidden from view. Trying to get up was a false show to retrieve that something.

**"Game's over little bird. Time for you to sleep-"**

**"Not so fast!"** Robin slapped the smoke bomb onto the side of the man's leg closest and it went off, smoke consuming Red X. He retrieved his spare Bo-staff, the other several feet away. He dropped onto his back, positioned his hands behind his head, shifted and drew up his legs, then pushed off, staff expanding as he was thrown up to land atop his feet. Using his momentum as he landed he swung his staff and struck the man's shoulder, who had been flailing angrily with his weapon seconds prior, dropping him like a sack of bricks.

He stood tall with a shaky breath before collapsing beside the man, hands splayed across concrete, panting.

He reached for his communicator and radio'd in. **"Robin to Titans. Red X is down."**

**"We're a little busy!"** Starfire's voice almost shrieked.

Were they in trouble?

**"I'm on my way-"** The device was kicked from his hand.

**"No.. No you're _not_, my dear boy."** At the sound of this voice Robin peered up, a shiver racing down his spine. **"Hello Robin."** It was Slade.

Robin tried to get to his feet, but his energy was drained from the fight. He half rose, swinging his staff. Slade simply side-stepped, caught it and yanked it from his hold, tossing it away onto the street behind him. Robin fell forward onto his hands and knees, one arm moving to cradle his screaming chest.

Red X had hit harder than he thought.

**"What's the matter, Robin..? Too _tired_ to stand?"** Slade mocked, standing with his arms folded across his front.

**"Why are you here? What do you want?"** Robin hissed as he looked up. He had apparently overexerted himself, coupled with the hits he'd taken.

Slade bent down, arms moving to clasp his knees with his gloved palms. **"I was watching your marvelous fight."**

**"Oh yeah?"** Robin shifted back, standing on his knees, arm still wrapped around his chest, sliding down to the stomach instead of the chest previously, but when pain spiked in his chest he returned his arm there, hugging himself with that one limb.

Slade cocked his head, chuckling. As much as he wanted to whisk the boy away it was not as enjoyable unless he struggled first, but in his current state he wouldn't put up much of a fight. _Pitiful_.

Slade leaned forward, a hand shifting forward toward the boy. Robin thought he was going to grab him and slapped the limb away with his free hand before he could.

Slade's chuckle became louder and Robin donned a deep frown. What was so funny?

**"If I had any intention of hurting you I'd have already done so. I was going to check your injury. You look like you took a hard hit."** Slade said smoothly, calmly.

Robin glared at him, pointing his free hand at the man crouched before him. **"Why would you help me? You're my enemy.."**

He could hear the smile in Slade's voice. **"Things aren't as black and white as you think, Robin. Sit down."**

Robin relented, figuring that if the man did want something he'd have already done it. He sat down, cross-legged.

Slade shifted, one knee coming down to rest on the pavement. He leaned forward, a hand moving forth to examine the chest- he pushed different areas and checked Robin's reactions. Said boy remained stoic through it all, but one area that hurt the worse sent a hiss escaping his lips and a wince when the man prodded it.

**"Two or three cracked ribs.. A few likely bruised.. one broken."** Slade muttered almost to himself, his diagnosis accurate. Slade gestured to Robin's chest. **"Lift your upper clothes. I need go see how badly it's been bruised."**

Robin did so grudgingly, lifting up his red armored vest and then the green short-sleeved under shirt to reveal darkening skin just above the edge of his stomach, close to the heart but not quiet. Slade bent forward, studying his chest with that single steely eye.

Robin could feel the symptoms kicking in; dizziness, growing headache, throbbing pain, difficulty breathing and anxiety. He squeezed his eyes shut against the turmoil boiling in him.

**"Breath shallowly."** Slade instructed, reaching into one of his side pouches to retrieve a small white bottle. He opened it, pulling out a tiny pill to which he handed Robin, who flickered his eyes open to stare at it like it was poison. **"It's a healing agent, self created, with the capability of mending ribs. It'll repair the broken one, the cracked will recover and the bruising will disappear. Don't complain, it'll cause no harm to the body and mind or whatever ill concoction your brain forms."**

Robin glared at him but swallowed the pill. Within a minute he could feel the pain receding. Slade moved to stand, putting the bottle away.

**"How are you feeling?"**

Robin knew the man hadn't lied. It was doing just as he said so. His body began to slowly stop hurting and he pushed himself to his feet, a bit shakily, but he put on that confident posture he always had. **"Better.. but.. why help? We're enemies. I don't get it, Slade."**

**"Like I said Robin.. things aren't and that black and white. You'll understand later on.. so-"** He caught himself and Robin furrowed his brow. **"You should rest. Head back to your tower and sleep."**

Slade turned and began to walk toward an alley. Robin didn't stop him, hugging his chest. Just before Slade vanished he glanced back at Robin.. then he was gone. Robin picked up his fallen equipment, putting them away into his pouches. He then pulled out a bola, restrained Red X and called in the Titans. They had won their fight and were on their way.

As he peered at the sky, his mind couldn't stop thinking about what said had said.. and almost said. So-. So.. _what_?

A dawning realization flooded him, causing a chill to race up his spine.

Son. He'd almost said _son_.


	6. Ahoy Mates- Greetings To All

**Author:** So, sorry for not updating this one lately. I've been working on lots of other stuff, mainly Mani Latica and it's sequel Judgmentica Lawel. Uhh, funnily I had something else planned out for 'chapter 6' (or the current random skit), but I'm waiting until later due to the fact I can't finish it yet, haha. Anyway, this chapter is basically.. the introduction of a character I designed for a RP I made and I've come to really like her. I'll make another chapter based on this for the next one, so you can find out more about the mysterious female. Anyway, enjoy! Sorry again for the delay! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, etc. You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **Will never own DC, I just own what I create, haha.

**[MaraJade57]**  
>Omg, I love you. xD You're awesome, kthx. I'm glad you liked it. Totes welcome. n_n Haha, I like FMA, though I really need to finish it. -Sobsob.- I'm so far behind.<p>

**[paisleyluv96]**  
>-<em>Ch 1<em>-: Yep, I think the first story of the 'Fractured Translation' drabble is my favorite. Thank you! I hope the rest of my stories will make you happy. ^ ^  
>-<em>Ch 2<em>-: Yes, his acrobatics are amazing. I didn't get to dive into them cause Slade was all LET'S TALK and Robin was all K, haha. I read Forgotten Bonds.. and it was VERY impressive. I'd suggest that for everyone to read, it's legit amazing.  
>-<em>Ch 3<em>-: Thank you, you're gonna make me blush. xD Omg.. I love the violin.. I've always REALLY wanted to play one, but I don't own one, so I have to wait. Eventually I'm going to get one and learn to play it. n_n The violin is so.. soothing. That's the best word to describe it. It just.. calms you and it's such a beautiful instrument and the sounds it makes are perfect. Yes. People need to write more of Wilson and Richard communicating, they're creative and interesting characters. Thanks for the reviews!  
>-<em>Ch 5<em>-: Thanks. n_n

**[Robin Jacqueline]**  
>-<em>Ch 5<em>-: Thank you, thank you, though I do disagree; I'm your average writer. I'd love to make it a story, but I have enough story projects for the time being, haha, so for now this is all just random stuff I type out. Yes, I love Robin and Slade. They're both awesome, though Slade's my favorite. I hope you enjoy this one, it will have Slade and Robin in it (though only a bit, next chapter will include more). Thanks for the review.  
>Sorry I haven't updated lately. Like I answered I've been busy. :c<p>

**[num-num-num]**  
>Dude, I love your name, haha.<p>

**[ThisIsWheretheNameGoes]**  
>-<em>Ch 5<em>-: Totally fine. xD I've been quite busy myself. Thanks!

**[TheNightwingfan]**  
>I love your name, omg. It's awesome! Thanks. :3<p>

* * *

><p>Aquatic. They were rich.. yet deep, soft.. and light, truly sensitive gemstones of which to be called eyes. The sensitive nature befitted those blue hues that, when observed, spoke high volumes. People assumed, with a glance to these sapphires, that the owner of them was warm and gentle, like a child, but this was far from the truth. If you told her that to her face.. she would have laughed heartily and pointed out just how WRONG such a thing was.<p>

Her appearance.. now that was an entertaining thing to view. Her pale skin made her seem very strange, almost alien-like, but her humanistic features defied this. Blue hair pieces were attached to her hair just above her slightly pointed ears (which she inherited from her mother, but she was not alien-based or mythical, they just weren't really rounded at the top), to which said hair was long and white, trailing down to her hips. She had a diagonal scar from her younger days that ended beneath the center of each eye and over the nose.

Blue and white defined the outfit she wore. Her blue and white above-the-ankle booted feet tapped almost quietly against the concrete of the sidewalk as she walked down it, Jump City spread out before her. She had a white scarfed cape that ended to her knees. A simple blue sleeveless shirt covered her upper body with pieces that connected up and over the shoulders, leaving just above her cleavage exposed. Between her left shoulder and elbow was a small arm-belt that was dark blue with a black clasp. On the other arm in that same position was a blue thin band above a triangle-designed-thin band. On her hands were blue arm warmers hidden beneath white bracers that were partially concealed by blue finger-less gloves.

Her lower body was similar. A long blue skirt that was short in the front to above her knees, but long in the back to her ankles covered her lower half. A white striped under-piece took the place of socks on either leg, revealing squared sections of her pale skin. To complete this outfit was a white roped sash half hidden beneath a matching sash, which left a part hanging on her left hip to just above her left knee. She carried with her no weapons visible on this day (though in her boots were her miniature enchanted katanas Sabre and Cloud, which were in the shape of simple white stilettos). She adored the outfit and it was what she considered her 'pirate attire'. She was, in fact, a pirate, after all.

You're probably wondering.. there's a _pirate_ in Jump City? How? Why? You'll understand with time.

A commotion beyond her view caught her attention and she narrowed those ocean orbs as she moved closer to investigate; loud explosions radiated in a steady rhythm, like.. pausing drum beats. Just as she rounded a corner to the next street the explosions became random, short streaming bursts to single ones separated by crashing sounds, plus dozens of screams were mixed in. The second she turned she saw what was causing this amount of noise; an animated creature of concrete was tossing cars this way and that, people were running in fear.

A green, red and black dressed male with spiked black hair and a white mask was flipping about with a bo-staff, smacking the beast with his weapon while a green tiger snarled and pounced, but was swept aside with a hand from the beast. A metallic, dark-skinned male shifted his arm into a cannon and was firing blue blasts at the monster.

With this concrete monster, though, was a strange purple and silver clad female.. who was shooting purple bolts of energy at two costumed people; she was unsure as to who they were, but one was clad in blue and black, with black glowing hands and the other was orange skinned with red hair and green-radiating hands who looked similar to the purple/silver girl.

**"Stay _back_!"** A shout was directed toward her as the green tiger had shifted into a young boy, a changeling. The young pirate female snorted as she crouched, retrieving Sabre and Cloud, which when brought out shifted into twin identical katanas. The silver blades shimmered with light from the sun above as she twirled them, charging into battle. She darted forth, toward the concrete monstrosity, dragging the blade along the leg upon reach. Once she hit the edge, to which the beast was crying out already, she jumped, spinning to slash the chest with horizontal cuts. Just as she was about to land a brown hand shot out and seized her, causing her to drop her blades as she gritted her teeth against the hold she was in.

He squeezed just as the spiky haired male threw bombs at him. Upon impact he stumbled back, dropping her. She landed on her side, the wind knocked from her body. She rose slowly, holding her side as she watched the robotic male fire shot after shot at the beast. The two females seemed to be handling their own with the purple one.. and the changeling was at her side, now, as if to protect her.

**"What are you _doing_?"** He asked in a hiss as he glared at her. **"You're going to get hurt!"**

She scowled at him and jabbed a finger, of the free hand, at him, eyes thinning to slits. **"I've fought worse than a heap of rock."** She countered as she bent to collect her weapons, putting them back into her boots once they down-sized.

She noticed him roll his eyes and she glanced toward the females just as they defeated their opponent. She turned to face the brown monster and snarled. **"Get away from it!"** As if deciding to listen to this strange female the duo fighting the beast paused, glancing to each other before they jumped back. She flickered forth, her hands brushing forward as she jumped, spinning to clock the beast in one of the cheeks, causing it to stagger. She then kicked off it's arm, flipped and brought her leg down atop the head, then fell to feet-sweep it. It fell onto it's back with a loud groan, out cold. She could be a brute when she needed to be.

She stood, dusting herself off just as the five teens circled her. She studied each of them with curious blue orbs.

**"Who are you?"** The orange-skinned girl asked.

**"Wow, that was impressive!"** The changeling was staring at her with wide eyes.

**"I'm.. I go by the name Caster."** She said with an almost small smile.

**"I'm Robin, the leader."** The green, yellow and black clad male stepped up, a hand extending. She shook it and he turned to address each of his apparent team. **"This is Cyborg, our tech expert."** He said, pointing to the robotic male, shifting after to the changeling. **"This is Beast Boy, our shape-shifter."** He then indicated the blue and black dressed female. **"Raven, our telepath.. and-"** He then landed his finger on the green-bolt user. **"-Starfire, our.. energy blaster."**

**"It's a.. pleasure to meet you all.. but.. who are you?"** She asked with a slight frown.

**"We're the Teen Titans."** Cyborg answered.

She couldn't help feeling strange by the intense gaze the telepath was giving her.

**"I.. I can't stay, goodbye! It was nice meeting you guys though!"** She turned, pushing her way through Beast Boy and Cyborg, fleeing from the group. She vanished around the corner, questioning looks following after her.

From the shadows above, on a balcony, was a silent watcher who studied this female with a blank face beneath the mask he wore. Slade was quite interested in this bizarre woman. Just who was she? What was she capable of? Perhaps he'd find out.. _perhaps_.

She ran and ran until she arrived at a beach, the sloshing waves soothing her frazzled nerves. Just as she came to a stop by a large rock, at the edge of a small cluster of trees, a memory struck her, forcing her to sit down and grip her head.

A voice she was unfamiliar with entered her mind as she sealed her eyes shut against this burning but distant memory. It was a conversation.

_**"You do realize what you're saying is absurd. Juli, to even think like that is ridiculous. You swore you'd never even consider that. It's not an option."** A smooth male voice started, his tone almost offended, yet irritated._

_**"I know, Joseph, but she'll die anyway.. the doctor said she won't make it."** A heavy silence followed._

_**"Do what you must, then."** Came the cold reply from the male._

_**"An abortion is the only way.."** The female voice said pleadingly, sadly._

_**"I understand, Juli."** Where had that conversation taken place? She got the distinct impression that Joseph wasn't the male's actual name and that Juli was short for something.. Juliana? Julienne? She didn't know._

_A word came to mind, Slade, but it had no meaning. Slade wasn't a name, was it?_

What, or who, was Slade? Maybe through this.. Slade she could find out more about herself.


	7. The Meeting Of Two

**Author:** I give to you 'chapter 7', or the second chapter of the Caster/Slade short-story. No, before someone asks, that is not a pairing for an interest, haha. Anyway, thanks guys! Enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer: **Will never own DC, I just own what I create, haha.

**[MaraJade57]  
><strong>Yes, cliffy. :D Muwahahahaha. I'm so cruel sometimes.

**[kassy2twin]**  
>Basically the general gist of Fractured Translation is a bunch of various one-shots of the Teen Titans and whatnot. Some have more than one chapter, some don't. <strong>1<strong>_ (Bittersweet Defeat)_, **2**_ (__Time Spent Well)_ and **3**_ (Story Telling and Daunting Mask)_ are all one story of how Robin and Deathstroke coexist and branch into Richard and Slade, the people BEHIND the masks without all the violence. This time.. Robin surrenders. He has no way to find his friends.. but even through all that Richard sprouts a sort of.. interest. Slade didn't use violence to control him. He didn't have to. **4** _(Held Against His Will)_ is a one-shot of the Titans fighting Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo.. who are working for Slade, to separate and capture Robin, bringing him back to the mercenary and they have a little interaction.

**5** _(A Gentle Touch Unheard Of)_ is a little of Red X and Robin going at it while it is unknown just what is making the Titans 'busy'. Slade appears.. and inspects Robins wounds (though Robin is very suspicious of Slade). It is revealed to Robin, through a slip-up by Slade.. that there is something between the pair, as Slade hinted at by saying 'not so black and white' and with a chill he realizes the man almost called him son. **6** _(Ahoy Mates- Greetings To All)_, along with this chapter **7** _(The Meeting Of Two)_ and the following number 8 and probably 9, will revolve around Caster, Slade and their interactions.. and something that will be revealed. I hope I covered your confusion. ^ ^

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Caster had met the Titans; her time was spent honing her collective skills, gathering information, fixing up a place to live (in the Warehouse district) and just.. observing. The day prior had been spent at the beach, contemplating her next course of action. Eventually she would have to track this.. Slade and confront him (she assumed if it was a person it was a male), but currently.. she didn't have the courage. Strange, for a pirate to say, but she was not a normal pirate, not one of Earth.<p>

You see.. Caster had a very.. _adventurous_ past. She was born on Earth to a woman she knows not of but associates as her mother. She didn't know either of her parents, really.. Her mother died when she was two from some strange and unfathomable reason. She was taken into an orphanage until half a year later where she was adopted by the King family; Melinda and Perry King, who had two other children, but those two were theirs. She was welcomed with open arms, but her distant family was bizarre.

At the age of six she met him.. the strange man with dark skin and pointed ears. He captured her from underneath the noses of her adopted parents and took her to a distant planet that was similar to Earth. There she was raised on a vessel that skimmed the water-based surface of this weird world. Unable to return home she threw herself into the life of a pirate; what the guy was. A pirate. This planet was very similar to Earth when it was the 16th and 17th century, a water planet with pirates that roamed the seas.

She began to earn her place aboard his vessel, which was dubbed _The Crimson Dragon_. She had a knack for weapons and ship-based things so he taught her everything he knew and allowed her to stay aboard the vessel. On the contrary this man was actually very nice and sweet. He told her the reason he took her; his daughter had been killed and he wanted to fill the gap and had come to Earth. He had stumbled upon her and took his chance, taking her back with him. She didn't mind. She actually enjoyed the life of a pirate. Soon she rose to First Mate as she was an even better marksman than the last First Mate by the age of 13. She learned the ship's ways, mastering the art of stealth, assassination, theft and how to control a vessel.

She recalled the day she confronted him as if it were yesterday.

**"_Why did you take me?_"** She had asked him one sunny day.

**"_You reminded me of my daughter.. who was killed by a cruel lord while we were on land. Being as she was born here there was nothing I could do about it._"** Born here? This confused her. It was until years later that she would understand what he had meant by that.

An accident occurred at the age of 15 after they had just got back out to sea from a naval port. They were attacked, which was actually no accident. It was intentional. The craft had rammed _The Crimson Dragon_ and boarded her as quickly as before they even knew they were being ambushed. The crew was captured and her along with it. She watched in horror as the man who had taken her from Earth was killed by the enemy captain right before their eyes and he forced them all onto their knees.

Her crew was then taken to an island where they were marooned for several weeks. They survived on the forestry of the land and thus managed to live until a vessel returned that they recognized all too well; _The Crimson Dragon_. Surprisingly at the helm was the man they had known for so long; Vincent Econ, her mentor. The crew rejoined the man and they sailed once more on the seas.

When Caster questioned him about how he was still alive when she had seen him die he had just chuckled and said: **"_I am different from the other people on this world.._"** He had turned the wheel, the ghost of a smile flashing on his features. **"_I wasn't born here, like you. This planet has one law that overrides all others; taking the life of a foreigner is forbidden. In doing so you sacrifice your own life and the foreigner is revived._"**

She was in awe as to this. So she couldn't die here? **"_But I want to go home. Can you take me there?_"** She said softly.

He had frowned and turned his head. **"_To Earth?_"** She just nodded. **"_I have raised you as my own.. but I cannot keep you here any longer. If you wish to return home, it shall be so._"**

**"_I do wish to go back to Earth, though I will cherish the time I spent with you, Vincent._"** He had smiled at this. Thus she was returned a week later to Earth at the age of 16.

Having learned that her adopted parents had been killed shortly after she was taken she raised herself the rest of the way on the streets of whatever city she stopped by. Soon she had found herself in Jump City at the age of 17.. that was currently.

Yesterday.. After picking herself up from the rock she had been seated at for hours she dragged herself home to sleep. The night passed with a fitful sleep that wasn't good for her already shaky state.. but as a pirate, the present day, she picked up the pieces and acted as she normally would. She roamed the streets at around nine in the morning, basking in the rising sun's rays, a false smile plastered on her lips.

Today, though, was different then the past week. As she walked people commented on her strange appearance and she merely giggled. Her clothes were.. old fashioned, as they say. She proceeded to skip down the street, her mind traveling back to the day she had arrived here. The Teen Titans. She watched them from her perch when they fought (usually hiding so they didn't see her) and had learned quite a lot about the _heroes_.

She breathed a deep sigh as she passed a bakery. She paused before deciding to enter and sneakily stole two rolls before slipping back outside. She nibbled on her prize as she walked, humming softly. What should she do today? She came upon an alley and scaled a building before sitting on the edge of the building, feet dangling over as she enjoyed the sun, the slight breeze, the height, the chatter below and her rolls.

**"I wonder just who Slade is.."** She muttered softly to herself, nibbling on her roll with a slight smile.

Just who was this.. Caster? Slade couldn't figure it out. Perhaps he could go off her hair, that unique snowy color was a rarity coupled with those aquatic eyes. Even when he had thought on this early into the morning (having not slept as he didn't need it) he couldn't gather an identity. He needed to find her.. and get her to reveal herself if he could.

**"Hmmm.."** He had 'hmm'ed to himself as he moved stealthily through the alley, the shadows concealing his costumed and armored outfit, which somewhat blended in. The sun's rays were warm, but he soaked in the coolness of the shadows. As he traced his way through the city he paused when he noticed a form up above, a bit ahead of him. Well, more like the feet of the person. He recognized the mostly blue, with white-lined, boots. He lifted a brow and wondered what luck was bestowed upon him to find her out and about so early. He'd have to ask her about that after he interrogated- questioned her. Interrogating wasn't his style currently.

He jumped onto a dumpster before crouching and leaped, kicking off the wall to grab the edge of the rooftop she was on. He hoisted himself up, all the while being perfectly silent. He walked over, his booted feet muffled by the breeze shifting about. He crouched beside her, taking a seat, noticing the way she squeaked at his sudden arrival. **"I apologize."** He said quickly, trying to be as civil and polite as possible.. and watched her reactions as she eyed him. His smooth words rolled out in an even smoother voice. **"I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up so early?"** He questioned, curiosity leaking from his voice.

Her ears detected the sound of movement, but she didn't glance to it- it was probably just a mouse or a hobo. Both were common in cities. This was a mistake as she should have looked and she was taken completely by surprise when a form entered her field of vision and she squeaked as it sat beside her.

Upon inspection she realized it was a strange male clad in armor, a mask concealing his face. She tensed as he sat close. She arched her brows at him, eyes wide as silver dollars, which caused her scar to shift up, widening a bit. It was a very old scar and would not open from mere facial expressions.

Her discomfort was evident by how her body was stiff, she scooted away and she eyed him hesitantly. The man could be dangerous. She had every right to be weary of him. Her roll was all but forgotten in her hand and she studied his masked skull. There was no way to read him, aside from his voice, but even that didn't tell much- just that he was curious of her.

Slade stopped himself from chuckling. Her manners brought on the question of how old this girl was. She had to have been a teenager for she still had a roundness to her features, but said face was also hard, like it was withered with age spent doing a lot of work. What was her profession that caused this?

A frown grew on her face as she returned to her roll, finishing it silently before deciding to answer- though several seconds of silence made the air tenser than it already was. **"I am used to rising early.. a custom I was taught at a very young age by both my mother and the man who raised me after she passed on."** She said softly, almost sadly. She missed Vincent.. and she also missed her mother.. though she had known little about her when she was taken at six years old.

She had finished her roll while he was lost in his inner musing and so he re-directed his gaze back to her. Ahhh, so her mother and.. foster parent?.. had taught her to get up early. That explained a lot. A good trait to have. One could get more accomplished in a day. He instantly honed in on the sadness that radiated from her low voice as she almost mumbled this. Intriguing. **"They were right to teach you such."** He said, a statement of which covered the main base of that topic.

**"Who are you?"** She asked hesitantly.

He smirked beneath his mask. **"It's courteous to tell one's name before asking another for theirs."**

Her frown deepened. **"I'm.. Caster."**

**"And I'm Slade."**

Her eyes widened once more, her body as still as a statue; this was _him_! This was the Slade she had been searching for! It had to be.

**"Why so surprised?"** He asked slowly. He didn't want to scare her off, if she held valuable information. If she tried to run.. he'd just drag her back to his haunt and pry the information out of her the painful way. He waited patiently for her response, all the while studying her.

**"To be honest.. I hadn't expected to find you this early."** At this his eyebrow arched beneath his mask.

**"Oh? You were looking for _me_?"**

She looked away, down-casting her gaze as she wondered just how much to tell him. **"Earlier this week.. a conversation came to me.. when I was very young.. and it was between two people. A woman named Juli.. and a man named Joseph.. and.. they were talking about an abortion.. That conversation brought with it a single name.. _Slade_. I assumed whoever this Slade was.. would help me to understand what that conversation meant."**

She noticed how he went cold, frozen. She tilted her head, peering up at him. She could see in that single hole a steely eye that was a blue and grey mix.

Juli.. Joseph.. those names brought with them a sense of familiarity.. and with a chill rushing down his spine he connected the dots, flicking that cold eye to her. **"I.. knew them."** He said simply.

A curious expression crossed her face. He did?

**"Tell me about them, please, I _must_ know!"**

**"It's.. a long story."**

**"I have all the time in the world."** She stated with a slight upward twitch of her lips.


	8. The Realization of a Lifetime

**Author:** I give to you 'chapter 8', or the third chapter of the Caster/Slade short-story. You get to learn the revealed thing that I mentioned in the A/N to **kassy2twin**. This is a shorter chapter, so I'll make the next lengthy to make up for it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Will never own DC, I just own what I create, haha.

**[MaraJade57]  
><strong>Yay. :3 Haha. It's actually not a dress, surprisingly. xD It's a shirt with a skirt. The pic for it is adorable, it's on my profile if you're interested. Just go down to **[12]** to the pic section of Fractured Translation, the first one is the outfit of ch 6. The only thing inaccurate about the pic is that she's holding a staff, but she doesn't have currently. She has.. two other outfits that I really love. I'mma have to write more with her just to show them. xD Haha. Thanks for the review. :3

* * *

><p>Another conversation struck her and she winced, gripping her head as she leaned over a bit. Slade watched in wonder.<p>

_**"Princess, why aren't you getting dressed?"** The female voice was the one as before, calling out to whoever she was talking to._

_**"Help! Stuck!"** A smaller voice called back._

_**"Dear me.. you've managed to tangle your hair in your brush.. how adorable."** Came the woman's reply, accompanied by a giggle._

_**"Not funny!"** The little voice replied bitterly, as if angry by the woman's giggling._

_**"If only Joseph could see you.. he'd be so proud.. and happy."** The woman sighed sadly._

_**"Who is Joseph?"** The little girl asked._

**_"A very special man, princess."_**

How was he going to explain to her this new ironic twist of the past? He almost started to bust out laughing at how fate dealt the cards.. of how something like that had managed to _thrive_ in this tainted world.

He recalled, all those years ago, that fateful encounter.

Joseph had been a clever man, an intelligent and wealthy man, still is, who had a woman catch his fancy. Julianne had been a loving woman, so frail and weak, but strong spirited. It was what drew Joseph to her.. after so many years of being distant from romance.. and so he became interested in this woman. A relationship blossomed between the pair.. until the time of which they learned of her being pregnant.

Joseph forced her to go to the hospital; to make sure the baby was going to grow fine and all that.. but the doctor predicted the baby wouldn't survive, it was too weak.. at least in appearance. Not wanting to go through losing the child Juli suggested to Joseph the idea of an abortion.. but he was against it completely. They argued off and on continuously.. until finally she drove him away; he left one evening and never returned.

What Slade didn't know.. was that; unable to contact her lover Juli somehow changed her philosophy. She suffered through the nine months of pregnancy.. and then the day arrived.. that her little baby girl was _born_.

He looked at Caster with a widened eye as she lowered her hands, turning to face him.. and so he studied that snowy hair.. those sapphire orbs.. that pale face.. the youth of her frame. He hopped to his feet, spinning on his heels to storm off.

**"W-wait! Where are you going?!"** She called after him, confusion high in her voice.

He spun, seething, to point a gloved finger at her. **"Just who put you up to _this_?"**

**"Huh?"** She rose to move toward him, but paused when he clenched his fists. **"What do you mean?"**

**"Are you trying to.. indirectly tell me.. that YOU'RE Julianne's _daughter_?"** He snarled, that single eye narrowed.

Her eyes grew and she realized the implications of what he had said.. with those mental conversations. She was.. Julianne's daughter? So that meant those conversations belonged to _her_? Her mouth opened to say something, but it shut and closed like a fish seeking water in air.

**"I guess.. I am.."** She whispered in shocked agreement.

Slade would have rubbed his face if he could but instead settled on holding his masked head in his hands. This was completely _unexpected_.. but as he noticed the little details it all began to click into place, making it seem legit.

Standing before him was the child that Julianne had so desperately wanted to get rid of. Why had she been born? Why hadn't she told Joseph? Joseph would have.. he would have wanted to be there, to help raise the child.

He moved his hands away, coolly glancing over to stare at her. **"What happened to you, to Julianne?"** He asked calmly.

Caster closed her eyes, sighing deeply. **"Julianne died when I was two.. I was shuffled into an orphanage.. and adopted by the King family until I was six."**

**"What happened next?"**

**"You're.. not going to believe me if I told you."** She looked away, eyes opened.

**"Try me."** He merely said, keeping control over himself.

**"At six I met Vincent Econ, an 'alien' by Human terminology. He took me back to his world and raised me as his own; he had lost his daughter and wanted another. The planet was strangely similar to Earth during the 16th century- water, land, ships, people. Vincent was a 'pirate' for the vessel _The Crimson Dragon_."** She paused, watching him now. **"I was a fast learner. By 13 I was a natural marksman and I was promoted to First Mate. He taught me so much; the crew did as well. How to navigate, steal, bribe, cheat, be stealthy, climb things, even _kill_."**

She gave a chuckle. He listened silently.

**"I was 15 when we left a port and were ambushed. We were held prisoner and I watched the other ship's captain kill Vincent. We were marooned on an island for weeks. We survived as best we could. A ship was approaching from the east.. and with lifted hearts we realized it was _The Crimson Dragon_, manned by Vincent. He picked us up and out to sea we went again. I asked him how.. and he explained to me the laws of the planet and how he too was foreign to it and thus to kill a foreigner is _forbidden_. You basically forfeit your life and the foreigner is revived. I was returned home to Earth shortly after at 16. I searched for the Kings.. but they had been murdered, so I took to the streets and raised myself, exploring, roaming. I found myself here, in Jump City, at 17."** She shrugged.

He was deathly quiet.. for such a tale was hard to believe.. but the honesty in her voice was real.

Joseph could have prevented that strange life.. When Julianne passed away he could have been there.. instead of letting her go into an orphanage and get kidnapped by a space pirate. His fists tightened.

**"I believe you, though your story _is_ a mouth full."** He said simply.

She nodded, understanding.

**"Though I have something to share with you, Caster."** He tried to figure out how to say it.. to approach this delicate situation.

She tilted her head, a brow arching.

**"I _am_ Joseph. That is what your mother called me."**

Her blood ran cold.


	9. Intrusion!

**Author:** Annnndddd... the final chapter of this mini-story. :3 Do enjoy! I'll be focusing on Judgmentica Lawel now and working to get it more developed. Thanks for reading everyone! You guys make it worth writing. I'll make more short-stories / one shots in here later on. Enjoyyyy.

**Disclaimer: **Will never own DC, I just own what I create, nothing more.

**[MaraJade57]  
><strong>Tank you, tank you. :3 I don't deserve the praise I get but I love it. xD *Is a dork.*

* * *

><p><strong>"Since you know my name.. what is your real identity? Yes, I'm aware that Caster isn't your name, that much is obvious. So what is it? Your <em>birth<em> name."** Slade waited a few seconds before approaching the second topic buzzing in his brain.

She couldn't move; couldn't speak.. she felt awe-struck by this new revelation that sunk her like a bag of bricks. The young pirate took a step back, her arms rising to hug her chest tightly.

Caster was floored; shocked, surprised, caught off-guard, any word that was meant to show surprise. She took another step back. **"No.. no, no, no, no!"** She started to whisper, her voice gaining strength as it trailed along. **"I can't deal with this just yet.. it's too early.."** Another step was taken, her knuckles whitening from the pressure of squeezing. Before she realized what she was doing she had turned, skirt tail swishing from the sudden spin and she took off like a dart toward the side of the building. She jumped, sailing down into the alley below. She took off once she regained her balance, disappearing around the corner to travel down the street, away from this discovery.

Slade watched her go with his own internal struggle. He turned his head aside, peering up at the sky with that single orb that had glazed over with thought.

So.. he had another daughter. Julianne, his short 'fling', had produced something startling.. something that even the mighty Slade was not prepared for. An offspring.

He glanced in the direction she had gone, contemplating this news. He had a daughter.. a _strange_, soft spoken child that was 17 years old.. and could fight.

A smirk crossed his lips as he noticed the implications of this; he could train her.. take her under his wing, teach her. Perhaps she could be his heir, his.. apprentice.

The smirk grew. What an interesting idea. Just what was this girl capable of?

He turned to retreat to his Haunt, taking with him the swirling concept of a new apprentice.

Two days passed in relative silence. Caster stayed hidden in her 'home', only going out to get food or drink and to exercise. She wanted to be alone, though she did collect articles she found on Slade (curtesy of sneaking into the Titan's home and going through their mainframe). She studied them.. and learned so much.

Slade was a criminal mastermind, a villain who had hurt a lot of people, manipulated many. He 'died' in volcanic liquid beneath Jump.. and had caused the end of the world through Raven. The facts of this man were grime.. and yet in his presence she had sensed an almost calmness to him, like.. like he didn't mean her any harm.

She was confused.. and wanted to avoid him. She couldn't be persuaded about anything until she had her head straight. She huddled into a ball, sighing. Her chest hurt.. as did her head.

She had apparently fallen asleep.. and so was alerted to the sound of rushing footsteps moving through the warehouse she was in.

She hopped to her feet, still heavily groggy, and watched as a blurred black and red shape came toward her. Her reflexes had yet to kick in and she was bumped into. She hissed, falling, and gasped when she was pulled to her feet, pushed into a wall by a gloved hand. She was held there, her vision focusing as the masked face came into focus.. white with a red x across the face, black clothes dotted with more x's and a specialized belt, plus a cape.

**"Who are you?"** A deep.. muffled voice asked.

**"None of your business!"** She snarled, smacking the hand aside and punching him back.

He staggered, but recovered, pulling from his belt a red object that resembled.. a ball with an x on it. Was _all_ his gadgets x's?! He tossed it at her and she rolled to the side, dodging it as it exploded where she had been.

She ran forth and tackled him, the two fighting for dominance. He finally managed to shove her away and they both got up, circling the other.

He drew out another bomb (or so she assumed) and threw it. She flung up her hands to cover her face and shield her.. and was surprised that just after it detonated a sharp pain grew in her arms. Just as the mist dissipated she noticed a strange hot red goo in an x that was cooling to pin her arms together. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't free her hands.

She glared at him as he chuckled. **"You can't break that, babe. It's strong enough to hold even _aliens_."**

She grinned. **"I can do without my hands!"** She flashed toward him, intent on taking him down through close combat, but he seemed to realize even with bound hands she was stronger than a normal person so he jumped up and landed on a steel beam, chucking at her another gadget.

It hit the ground just at her feet and smoke blew all around her. She coughed to clear the smoke, but noted the heaviness over-taking her limbs. Knock out gas! She fell to her knees, huffing to clear away the sleeping agent and her eyes drifted downward, but she fought.

He dropped down before her into a crouch, slowly standing to his full height. The man released another chuckle, his mask filtering out the gas. **"Nice try, sweetheart.. but it's time for you to take a nap."** He punched her across the cheek and she collapsed onto her side, panting.

She laughed dryly and stared up at him. **"Nice try."** She mocked. **"But you're too weak.. that punch felt.. like a.. girly slap."**

He crouched, leaning his face close as he grabbed a bit of her white hair tightly. She gritted her teeth. **"Just who are you?"**

**"No one.. important."** She answered sarcastically. The gas had managed to zap most of her energy.

**"Amusing."** The male muttered, pushing her down. **"I'll just sell you-"** Something at his belt beeped.. and he cursed, spinning to disappear into the darkness.

She squirmed, but couldn't free herself or stand. She laid on the floor, growling at this predicament but paused when she heard a soft chuckle. She turned toward the source.. to see the one and only Slade standing just beyond the glow of one of the overhead lights. He stepped over, stopping before her as he studied her.

She glared at him sharply, huffing. **"You just going to _stare_ at me?"**

She could almost feel the smirk beneath the mask as he lowered himself to look at her face. He grabbed her shoulders, helping her to sit up, then to stand. He took out a pocket knife and cut at the goo on her hands. She winced when the blade met flesh, but pursed her lips to hold back her grumbling irritation.

Her hands were finally free as Slade tossed the dried goo aside. She rubbed her wrists and hands, cleaning the blood away that had formed from several cuts that were already healing.

His eyes widened at this sight.. and he looked at her. **"Did you.. were you always capable of healing?"**

She nodded. **"I've had it for as long as I can remember."** She answered honestly.

**"You must have gotten that from me."** He said almost gently.

**"From you?"** Her eyebrows furrowed.

**"I'm what you would consider a.. Metahuman."**

She knew what that meant. It was what Vincent had called her often. **"Yeah.. me too."**

**"What else have you learned about yourself?"** He questioned, watching her as she sat down, still weak from the gas.

She snorted. **"I'm a natural swimmer and marksman. I am multilingual.. and I have superior intellect, reflexes, endurance, stamina, speed, strength, healing.. senses.. hand-to-hand, karate, swordsman and am a navigator. I go by Caster.. or Caster Wielder, because of my favored weapon.."** She peered into that single eye. **"But my name.. is Eryn Macie Wilson."**

A strong name. Oddly _suiting_.

He extended a hand to her, tilting his head a bit to the side. **"Join me."**

She felt entranced by that smooth drawl, the way he made her feel safe. Her hand moved out and before she realized what had happened it had slipped into his and he pulled her forth into a stony hug; a very tensed one given it was unexpected. He patted her back and pushed her away, studying her pale face.

**"I will watch over you now."** She stared at him, locking gaze with that single eye. **"Let me be a part of your life, to finish raising you; it's the _least_ I can do for not being in your life."**

She wanted to learn more about Slade.. and the man behind the mask. If she didn't like what she found she could always just ditch.

**"Sure."** She gave a witty smirk. **"Might be fun."**


End file.
